


Piece By Piece

by TeaBeast



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Atlas CEO Rhys, BDSM, Botttom!Rhys, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Being an Asshole, Jack is Back, Jack is a Little Shit, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Post canon, Spanking, Tales From the Borderlands, aggressive sex, borderlands - Freeform, dubcon, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBeast/pseuds/TeaBeast
Summary: The click and whir was loud in his ears as deft fingers disconnected another switch. Rhys could no longer 'feel' his right arm, knowing that one more press and tug and the whole arm would come away from his shoulder. Why was he letting him do this? Who in their right mind would allow this mad man to have any kind of control over them? Perhaps he wasn't in his right mind. Perhaps Rhys had finally snapped.****Because apparently there's not enough office sex fics between Hyperion CEO Jack and Atlas CEO Rhys.





	Piece By Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Having a bad depression day so here's some quick and filthy Rhack.

“Open your eyes.”

He couldn't. Wouldn't. It was all too much all at once and Rhys couldn't stop the trembling of his limbs. Already his knees ached and felt raw but somehow... It just added to the sensation. An odd, trapped sensation. Like he'd been caught by a predatory beast. _Not far wrong there..._ There was trust between them, there had to be otherwise Rhys wouldn't have allowed himself to be put in this position. But it was a tentative trust. Something that had taken so long for them both to earn and could be broken so so easily.

Broken like the connection of his robotic arm to his inner cybernetics. The click and whir was loud in his ears as deft fingers disconnected another switch. Rhys could no longer 'feel' his right arm, knowing that one more press and tug and the whole arm would come away from his shoulder. Why was he letting him do this? _Who in their right mind would allow this mad man to have any kind of control over them?_ Perhaps he wasn't in his right mind. Perhaps Rhys had finally snapped. He'd been up to his eyeballs in work for the past few months. Working for a big company was nothing compared to the stress of _running_ a big company. He'd had so many dreams of being the big man in charge and god he loved it. But there was so much to do and with Rhys being a perfectionist, he was rarely away from his beloved Atlas.

“I _said_ , open your _fucking_ eyes, _**Atlas**_.”

The click and crunch as his arm was fully removed filled the air and Rhys let go of the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He opened his eyes. His cheeks were flushed red and pale skin was littered with bite marks. The incredibly expensive silk tie that had been wrapped around his throat suddenly tightened, causing Rhys' back to arch and his erection to twitch and bob. If it weren't for the cockring snug around the base of his dick Rhys was sure he'd have come there and then.

“ _Thaaaat's_ it, Princess. Take a _gooood_ look at yourself. You're a fucking _mess_. Just falling apart for me.”

Only Handsome Jack would have a giant mirror in his office. And it was so very on brand that he was using it to humiliate Rhys in the most deliciously devious way. Staring back at his own reflection as pleasure thrummed through his body was almost too much, almost made Rhys close his eyes again; but the sharp tug on the tie reminded him of Jack's order and kept them open.

“Going to take you apart piece by piece...”

The cybernetic arm dropped to the floor with a heavy thud as Jack casually tossed it to the side. Rhys bared his in a feral snarl as his body jerked, as if trying to get away from the man who held him tight. The spreader bar connected to his ankles stopped him from putting his legs back together and with his right arm gone and the left arm bound behind his back and strapped to his torso; the only thing keeping him upright was Jack.

“Be careful! That arm was expensive!”

Jack's laughter sent chills down Rhys' spine and despite his sudden rush of anger, he couldn't help the soft moan that fell from his lips.

“ _Awwww_ , was it _expensive_ , cupcake? Did you save up all your _pocket money_ to buy it?”

Smirking lips brushed against Rhys' ear and the chuckle that left them was dark and spiteful. How Jack was able to be seductive whilst being a monumental prick was beyond Rhys, but he found himself lost as the Hyperion CEO continued to take control.

“If I wanted to, I could buy ten fancy robot arms to replace that one and it wouldn't even make a dent in my account. I could buy you anything you wanted, you know. Would you like that, cupcake? You know you wouldn't have to work a day in your life if you'd just let me...”

“I'm not giving you Atlas. We've been through this.”

“Hmm, the company you _stole_ from me. You've only still got your grubby paws on it by my good graces...”

Rhys breathed in sharply as he felt Jack's clothed erection press against his behind, nudging at the vibrating butt plug Jack had pushed deep inside him. It was unfair, Rhys thought, that Jack was still fully clothed but he himself was completely naked. Naked and spread out vulnerable and blushing before Jack's searching gaze. He locked eyes with his own reflection and felt a shiver of shame run through him; he should be better than this. He shouldn't have allowed this to happen. But he _needed_ it. There'd been so much between them and it had somehow lead to this. Whatever... This was. He wasn't even sure how this had all started but now he was in too deep and wouldn't be able to stop even if he tried.

“Y-You've got nothing even _close_ to good graces.”

The vibrations from the plug had suddenly jumped up a notch and Rhys couldn't help but let out a ragged little moan. All the fight slipped from his body and he found himself leaning back heavily against Jack's chest. He was warm and the hand not gripping the silk tie slid slowly up his thigh and wrapped his arm around Rhys' chest. Holding him tight. Jack's teeth at his jaw as he wrapped the tie tighter around his fist, slowly choking the younger man.

“Ohhhh you might want to rethink that statement, Rhysie. I have been so _good_ to you, things could have gone very differently for you. I could _destroy_ you, baby boy.”

“F-Fuck you, Jack.”

His voice rasped as his breathing became more and more frantic. His the flush to his cheeks travelled down his neck and scattered across his chest. Red clashing with the blue of his tattoo, mixing with the purpling of Jack's teethmarks. Too tight. The pressure around his throat was too tight. He was beginning to see dark spots in front of his eyes and Rhys was starting to worry. There was always the danger with Jack that he'd decide that this would be the last time. Maybe this was the last time he got out of this office alive.

“J-Jack.... _Jaa~ck!_ ”

The sharp intake of breath from behind him and the sound of of Jack's zipper being dragged down was enough to make goosebumps cascade across pale skin. The tie drooped and slipped down across Rhys' chest as it had suddenly been let go. The click of the lube bottle being opened and Rhys couldn't help but stare at Jack's image over his shoulder. Eyes pinched to slits as his brows furrowed deep over them. The Hyperion CEO's breath was coming in and out faster, the calm facade slipping away. Rhys trusted the older man not to suddenly move away as he was now fully leaning against him for support; Jack's hands now distracted by slicking his cock and gripping the base of the buttplug.

“Ohhh you little _shit_. Couldn't just keep quiet could you? Had to be an argumentative little _brat_ , didn't you? After all I've done for you...”

Jack's words were muttered against the back of Rhys' neck as he gripped the base of the plug with his fingertips; fucking the Atlas CEO with it before suddenly yanking it out. Rhys cried out and he bucked violently; suddenly feeling terribly empty and on the verge of begging Jack to take that feeling away. Not that he had long to wait as he soon felt the blunt head of the older man's cock pressing against his slick, loosened hole.

“A-All you've done for me? All you've d-done is bring me grief!”

It was difficult to sound defiant when all he wanted to do was cry Jack's name over and over again, but he must have managed it as the sound Jack made was almost feral in nature as he suddenly slammed inside him up to the hilt. Both men groaned and shuddered, Jack at the sudden electric sensation of being surrounded by warm tightness and Rhys from the sudden thick intrusion. He felt so full he could barely breathe. His head had fallen back against Jack's shoulder, his mouth dropped open and his eyes closed tight. He didn't have time to adjust to the sensation as Jack was pulling back until only the head of his cock remained inside then slamming back in.

Rhys was forced forward, shoved against the mirror where Jack allowed him to remain before he grabbed a handful of his hair and dragged him back. He set a brutal pace, fucking into Rhys as if he was trying to destroy him from the inside out. The younger man couldn't help the constant stream of ragged moans and yelps as Jack thoroughly used him. The reflection showed a murderous expression on Jack's face, his lip curled and his eyes narrowed.

“I'll bring you more than _grief_ , baby boy. _I'll fucking wreck you._ I'll drag you in here whenever I fucking want and you'll come running because you _want_ this. You want me to control you, don't you? Hmm? Can't get enough of my cock, you little _slut_.”

Rhys wanted to object. Wanted to demand that Jack stop, that he untie him, let him go. Give him back his dignity. But all that came out of his mouth was garbled noises of need. Saliva dripped from his lips and down his chin as he managed to stutter out Jack's name. No real cohesive sentences, just the older man's name over and over again mixed with breathless little gasps of “ _please!_ ” His dick ached with the need to come, but the cockring stopped him from tipping over the edge.

“J-Jack... I need to.... I _need_ to come.... P-Please... Fuck... _**Jack!**_ ”

All his begging got him was a dark yet breathless laugh from the older man as he leaned in and mouthed at the port at Rhys' temple. A sensitive area that made Rhys cry out louder. Made him try to push back on the pistoning cock deep inside him; but all he could do was trust the arm fixed around his waist and the hand in his hair. Another ragged cry and watering eyes spilled over. Rhys bit down hard on his own lower lip and tried so hard to hold back the sobs, but he was unsuccessful.

“That's it... _Thaaat's it..._ Cry pretty for Daddy.”

God that shouldn't be hot but heavens help him it was. Rhys wanted to be angry and deep down he was. Angry at himself that Jack could effect him like this. That no matter what he told himself, Jack was right. He'd always come running whenever the bastard called. He was verging on swallowing his pride and begging once more when strong fingers reached down and tugged the cockring off.

“Let's free up that pretty little dick. You gonna come for me, Princess?”

Rhys was pretty sure he had no choice in the matter as Jack wrapped his hand around him and pumped him in time with his aggressive thrusts. He dragged his tongue across Rhys' port and the younger man was sure he felt sparks fly through his brain. It reminded him a little of when he'd injected Jack directly into his head. It seemed so so long ago now, like it was a lifetime ago. Back then he had no idea that one action would change his entire life. He sure as hell never thought it would bring him here.

“That wasn't a _request_ , Cupcake. Fucking come for me _**now.**_ ”

It was as if Jack's words had forcibly dragged Rhys' orgasm from his body. He struggled and thrashed against Jack's vice like grip on his body before crying out his name. Sobbing as ropes of come spattered against the mirror and splashed back against Rhys' stomach. His dick gave another valiant twitch as it dripped over Jack's fist and Rhys fell limp in the older man's arms. But Jack wasn't done with him yet. He forced Rhys up against the mirror and pounded into him harder, however he wasn't too far behind. His teeth sank into the younger man's shoulder as he growled out his release. Rhys let out a soft defeated moan as he felt Jack spill inside of him. Both men were exhausted and remained close together, Jack slumped against Rhys' back and Rhys pressed against the mirror.

It wasn't peaceful for long, however, as Jack eased himself out of Rhys and tucked himself back into his pants. He whistled cheerfully as he unfastened the spreader bar and unstrapped Rhys' flesh arm from behind his back. Rhys' head was still spinning and he flopped to the floor the second his legs and arm were released. His body sweat slicked and come drying on his torso; breathing heavily as his lungs burned.

“Tsk tsk tsk. Laying around on a work day, Atlas? Not very becoming of a CEO now is it?”

Jack busied himself with reconnecting Rhys' cybernetic arm as he chuckled at his own joke. Rhys could only pout and scowl at him with bleary eyes as he tried to come back to his senses. The swift slap to his ass certainly helped wake him up a little. Rhys gave an indignant little yelp that only made Jack roar with laughter.

“Ok, Kiddo. Fun times over. Off you go. And don't drip all over my damn carpet.”

_This is it_ Rhys thought. _This is the last damn time I'm getting seduced by that asshole._

He was wrong.

 


End file.
